1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a differential output driver.
2. Description of the Background Art
Differential input/output (IO) standards are used in many high-speed applications. Many different IO standards, such as Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) and Pseudo Current Mode Logic (PCML), use current mode output drivers.
In a current mode output driver, the programmable output voltage (VOD) is generally determined by the output current provided by the current sources. The output impedance may be determined by dedicated on-chip output termination (OCT).